jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2
We JP fanatics have long been awaiting a sequel to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, possibly the best JP game ever made. However, a sequel is yet to come, and is unlikely ever to come. The closest we may ever get to a JPOG sequel would be a fan-made description of what such a game would perhaps be like if it were released. This is what I am doing here. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2. DREAM IT...BUILD IT...SURVIVE IT...AGAIN! Gameplay If you liked playing Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, then you'll LOVE building your ultimate park with Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2. With JPOG 2's endless array of brand new features, yet still with the simple easy-to-use interface you all have come to love, now you can truly create the Jurassic Park of your dreams. The new vastly-improved graphics now allow you to literally see the saliva drooling from your T.rex's mouth, the frown on your unhappy guest's lips, and the sunlight glinting down on the leaves of the palm trees. But that's not all, now your park goes through a cycle of four distinct times of day: Dawn, Day, Dusk, and Night. No more sitting in the sun 24/7. Still not enough for you? Well what if I told you that you can now build four-story hotels to accomodate your guests during your park's Night phases. You can also control the prices for check-ins, room service, and more! Furthermore, you can equip your hotel's rooms with kitchen, bed, and bathroom amenities as well as such extra accessories as park maps and guides to hang on the walls and brochures that can be placed on the nightstands to let your visitors know about all the fun they'll be having in your park. This remarkable game even includes 100 dinosaur species to choose from for display in your park, from the meek Compsognathus to the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex and Spinosaurus to the flying Pteranodon. Nearly copious research on the latest dinosaur findings and discoveries has been included to make your park's star attractions look and behave as realistically as possible. By uncovering and extracting dinosaur DNA from some of the richest fossil sites around the globe, you can eventually clone new dinosaurs, not to mention improve the genomes of your existing species. Your guests are ensured to receive a good view of your wonderful animals through one of the many varieties of viewing platforms and tours available, such as the Park Drive, Jungle River Cruise, and Underwater Observation Dome. Of course, you must also supply your visitors with basic amenities such as food stands, restrooms, and rest areas. If you are convinced that your guests are feeling the least bit dissatisfied with your park, you can even use the new microphone feature to chat and interact with them while finding out what they would prefer to witness in your park. Different types of visitors have different entertainment preferences. Meanwhile, every guest has a favourite dinosaur, food item, or souvenir that they would like to see in your park, which you can also find out with the mike feature. This interactive microphone can also be used to consult with your fellow park staff, who will keep you updated on both the positive and negative events currently taking place in your park. Just like visitors, dinosaurs also have needs and limits, which if denied can often have far more serious consequences than visitor needs. You must place food and water sources for these dinosaurs. Herbivores require trees to eat, and the smaller, more timid specimens also use trees to hide from bloodthirsty predators. Speaking of predators, they must be given feeding stations where they can hunt live cows, goats, sheep, or pigs. Regardless of whether a dinosaur is a leaf-muncher or a bone-cruncher, it will always need a source of fresh water to drink from. If there is not already a river running through your dinosaur's enclosure, you must create one. These enclosures must be large enought to sustain a proper ecosystem, and you must be very careful with which fences you choose. Some dinosaurs are stronger than others, and can bash straight through weak fences. Meanwhile, if you have a small or weak dinosaur contained by a fence that is too strong may be killed or seriously injured upon contact with it. Consult your Dinopedia for information on the reccommended Furthermore, your marine reptiles require large tanks in which to swim about, and pterosaurs require large aviary structures to prevent them from simply flying off your island. But even after you've done all this, you're not out of the clear yet. You must create ranger stations, security cameras, avoidance beacons, sentry turrets, veterinarian offices, and concrete moats to keep your dinosaurs out of trouble. This is very important. If InGen has too many visitors die in your park, they have the authority to shut you down, and all your hard work and dedication put into your wonderful park is cruelly flushed down the drain. This myriad of brand-new features may seem all too much for a single park, but the truth is really quite the opposite, as the brand-new game engine allows you to build your park on an island up to the size of Isla Sorna or Nublar. You'll have more room than you know what to do with! Dinosaurs available *Spinosaurus *Tyrannosaurus rex *Omega T-Rex *Velociraptor *Alpha Raptor *Utahraptor *Stegosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Pinacosaurus *Euoplocephalus *Saichania *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Ankyloranodon *Stegospinus *Paradeinonychus *Deinonycanis *Dromaeosaurus *Triceratops *Styracosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Carnotaurus More features to be revealed soon... Category:Games